Love before Lust
by SarBear98
Summary: Kate and Mike are breaking the rules,but when you Love someone your willing to risk everything.Can they finally get their happy ending? Will they risk loosing their Careers for Love?
1. Chapter One

**_Hey Everyone! I do hope you all enjoy this Fanfic I'm also currently working on a 'Blue Heelers' one but finding it hard to continue so thought I'd give writing a different one a go. See if it will help to continue my other one plus I really love Sea Patrol so that's a bonus!!_****_Anyways I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review if you get this Fanfic a read xx_**

Kate hadn't spoken to Mike properly since the incident last week 2Dads had kidnapped a baby crocodile which ended up with Kate and Mike having a argument, which also lead to them sleeping together, their form of an apology.

Kate was disappointed when Mike came back on the boat, when they had a chance they spoke to each other, a few nights after their time together about giving things another shot however all that changed when he showed up back on board. After that they had both agreed to not pursue anything because of 'Navy Regulations' neither one of them wanted to loose their job no matter how much they cared for each other.

Mike was put back on Hammersley as CO. Maxine told him it would be temporary.

Temporary turned into weeks which turned into months. More and more frustrated feelings and sexual tensions was causing problems between Mike and Kate.

The crew were given shore leave for Christmas, 2 months of being able to relax and spend time with family. In the mean time the BRASS tried to find a new CO as Mike was up for promotion, which meant a Shore posting. Mike never wanted a shore posting but part of him wanted to move up in the ladder which also gave him the opportunity to move things ahead with Kate as they wouldn't be serving together anymore.

Maxine knew Mike and Kate had a thing together once before, she heard the rumors of a young blonde stupid and her instructor at ADFA. Neither had confirmed the rumors but she saw the way they worked closely together. There was history there you could tell by the way they looked at each other, especially when they thought no one was watching.

Most of the crew had gone home to see their family's for Christmas, most of them leaving just after they docked 5 days prior.

Mike was planning on going to Sydney to see his Mum,Dad,Sister and Nephew for Christmas but left it too late and he had to change his plans when all flights out of Cairns were cancelled due to wild weather conditions.

Kate was just going to spend Christmas curled up on the couch watching movies especially her favorite 'South Pacific' it wasn't a Christmas movie but it always cheered her up around this time of the year.

She wouldn't get to spend it with her Adoptive Family as they were in Hawaii until the New Year.Her real Mother died when she was 2 in a Drink driving accident and she never knew her Father. She didn't have any brothers or sisters and when her Mother died she was sent into Foster Care.

Living in the system was hard she was always moved from home to home never really fitted in until a loving family took her in at the age of 4.Her Adoptive parents were named Edward and Lynette McGregor.They took Kate in as a temporary foster child until Kate and their son Liam who was 8 at the time formed a bond so strong they just had to adopt her making her a part of their family forever and becoming a 'McGregor' she never knew her birth last name.

She never told anyone she was adopted because to her it didn't feel like she was adopted she had a loving family. The only person who knew was Mike, he had found out when looking through her full record at ADFA.

**Christmas Eve**

Mike made his way to the shops on his way home to get supplies seeing as he wasn't going to Sydney, on his way home he stopped by Kates house, parking on the nature strip he looked towards her house looking for any signs that she was home his theory was confirmed when he saw a sparkling Christmas Tree lit up in the window and her Kitchen Light on.

He got out of his car grabbing a bottle of wine from the back seat, he made his way towards Kate's front door he noticed it was open the wire door hiding the inside contents of her home, he was going to knock but he heard singing coming from the direction of the kitchen so he made his way in quietly. Making his way in he came to the sight of Kate dancing around her kitchen while singing 'Dancing Queen' also attempting to make some Scrambled Eggs.

"Never thought I'd see a sight like this" Mike chuckled scaring Kate and making her drop the frying pan with her eggs in it.

"Mike... what are you doing here?" she aksed as she bent down to clean up her eggs.

"I brought some wine" he said holding the bottle up as she put the remainder of her 'floor' eggs in the bin and fry pan in sink

"I thought you were going to Sydney?" she asked grabbing 2 wine glasses from the cupboard above her

"Yeah I was supposed to be, but they canceled my flight due to wild weather" he said opening the wine and pouring some in each glass

"I didn't even notice I was watching a movie until I got hungry" she laughed as she motioned for him to move towards the lounge

"I thought you'd be with your Mum this year" Mike asked as he sat on the couch

"Yeah well, I was supposed to be but Dad surprised Mum with tickets to Hawaii last week"

"What about your brother?"

"He's in Melbourne for a work conference"

"He's working on Christmas Eve?" Mike asked shocked

"Yeah, you know Liam he's a workaholic" Kate laughed as she put her glass on the coffee table, Mike following suite.

"So I guess we're both alone on Christmas Eve then" Mike said as he moved on the couch to face her

"I guess so" Kate said moving to face Mike

Mike moved closer as he placed a hand on Kate's thigh, instinctively Kate moved closer to Mike "We can't..." but before she could say anymore Mike kissed her lips softly as he pulled away Kate placed a hand on his cheek

"We shouldn't be doing this" Kate said pulling Mike down to her as she layed back on the couch

"Definitely not.." Mike answered as hovered above her kissing her passionately

Lips never leaving Mike pulled himself up off the couch and manoeuvred Kate up with him as he walked them towards her bedroom, clothes being thrown in all directions as they crashed onto the bed.

As they Explored each others touch they just forgot about the real world, later falling alseep in each others arms before they had to wake up and face the consequences of their Passionate night together.


	2. Chapter Two

Kate awoke the next morning to an empty bed images of a distance memory flashed through her mind.

Images of the last time when they were together at ADFA, Mike left with nothing but a note on her pillow the next morning not even explaining why he left just a note saying 'Sorry'

Kate looked to the empty side of the bed praying she wouldn't see a note. There wasn't one 'Thank god' Kate thought to hersel.

But if he wasn't in bed where was he?

Her suspicion was confirmed when she heard Mike's voice coming from the kitchen.She got out of bed and put on her dressing gown as she made her way towards the kitchen. She came to see the sight of Mike in his jocks making them Breakfast.

Kate sniggered to herself as she made her way to sit at the Counter.

"Something smells good" she said stealing a strawberry from the bowl

"We've got Pancakes, Fruit salad and Orange Juice"

he said smiling at her as he picked up the Pancakes and carried them to the table

Kate picked up the fruit salad and Orange Juice bottle as Mike went back for the glasses.

Kate sat down at the table and Mike poured them both a glass of Orange Juice Kate smiled as he took a seat opposite her and raised his glass

"Merry Christmas Katie"

"Merry Christmas Mike" she said as she took a sip of her drink totally aware Mike called her 'Katie' but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

He only ever called her that when they were dating back in ADFA he was the only who said it to her. Unless you count her brother but that was different.

Mike and Kate were eating away when the doorbell rang, Kate got up to answer it looking strangely at Mike as she wasn't expecting anyone.As she opened the door she was embraced in a huge hug by her brother

"Katie!" he said embracing her in a hug seeing a man out of the corner of his eye slipping away towards her bedroom

"Liam! I thought you were in Melbourne?" she said pulling away from the hug and closing the door behind him.

Kate looked around curious as to where Mike got to this didn't go unnoticed by Liam

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked pointing to the two place sets at the table

"Ah.." but before she could answer Mike came out of the bedroom fully dressed, Liam looked him up and down quite unimpressed

"Hi, I'm Mike" he said reaching out his hand

"Liam" he said shaking Mike's hand

Kate looked on noticing the awkwardness between the 3 of them

"I'll leave you too it" Mike said grabbing his jacket and keys of the couch

"I'll walk you out" Kate said as she walked towards the door with Mike

Standing outside near his car with the little Privacy they had Mike spoke

"I had fun last night"

"Yeah, me too" Kate smiled at him

"Well I'll leave you too it so you can spend time with your brother" Mike said as he leaned in kissing Kate softly on the cheek.

Both unaware that Liam was looking through the curtain at them. Kate waved at Mike as she made her way back inside with a smile on her face.

"So that's the famous Mike" Liam asked as Kate stepped foot into the kitchen

"Well..." Kate said sitting at the table her blushing not going unnoticed by her brother

"Katie.. What are you doing he's your Boss"

He was concerned for his sister he knew how things ended when she was with him at ADFA she had come home after graduating and he could see she had been crying none stop, she told him about a Man she fell in Love with but he left with nothing but a note. Their parents were away in Geelong for a couple weeks so she couldn't confide in her Mum.

Luckily her brother was there to dry her tears and help heal her heart he told her she was worthy and deserved better which helped make her the strong independent Woman she was today. He had seen her worst moments and her good moments always there to support her no matter what. When she was transferred to Cairns to serve on Hammersley she rang her brother and told him that the same man from 5 years ago was now her Boss. To say the least he was not impressed especially the way Mike had hurt his sister.

"It's not like that I promise" she said cleaning up the plates

"Katie..." he said helping her clean up

"Liam, I'm fine honestly. I'm not a little girl anymore" she said turning to look at him

His hair was longer though he didn't look a day older than 25.

"It's good to see you" he said as he pulled her into another hug

"So how long you staying for?" Kate asked pulling away from the embrace

"I've got a room booked in the city, so undecided yet"

"Nonsense your staying here, I've got a spare room" Kate said walking towards her spare room

"Thanks Katie" he said following behind and placing his bag on the bed

"So I'll let you get settled, I need to g have a shower and when I get back we can go out for lunch?"

"Sounds good" he smiled as Kate made her way towards her ensuite.

While in the shower Kate couldn't help but think of what her brother said, Mike was her Boss well at least for now.

What would that mean for them?

Was this just a one time thing or would they actually have a future together?


	3. Chapter Three

**Just a little note in my story Ryan is only going to be young so I've made him about ****6.** **I'm not following the traditional Kate and Mike story I'm making it my own! xx**

Mike made his way back home thinking over what had happened between himself and Kate if the BRASS found out it would be trouble for both of their career's, especially Kate's she was so young and ambitious she had more to fulfill in her career. Mike had already reached the top of his career on the Patrol boat his next step was a Shore Posting.

How was he supposed to be just friends with her, it was impossible constantly wanting to hold her, wanting to kiss her. So much Sexual tension was between them. And now they had acted on them how can they take that back.

Mike pulled into his driveway when he noticed Maxine sitting on his front steps getting out of the car he made his way to his front door

"Max what are you doing here?" he asked as she arose whil Mike unlocked his front door an entered

"Well I was hoping we could spend Christmas Eve together for Ryan's sake but you weren't home" Maxine said following him inside

"Right sorry, I forgot" he said placing his keys on the bench

"So where were you?"

"Pub" Mike quickly spoke hopeing she wouldn't guess where she really was

"Hmm Really, is that why you have a blonde hair on your shoulder?" Maxine said pulling off a blonde strand from his jacket

"I met someone at the Pub" Mike said not looking at Maxine as he knew she'd see right through him

"Right... How about lunch then?"

"Sure, but I need to have a shower first so I'll meet you and Ryan at the BeachHouse at 1pm?" Mike said looking at his watch

"Sure thing sounds good, See you then" Maxine said leaving Mike's house to head home and get Ryan.

Back at Kate's house her and Liam were getting ready to go out for lunch at the BeachHouse little did she knew she would run into Mike and Maxine there.

Even more problems her brother would catch onto.The fact that Mike was Ryan's Dad and that him and Maxine had a breif affair.

"Liam come on lets go" Kate yelled as she left the house

"Yeah I'm coming" he said making his way to her car locking the front door behind him

"So where are we headed" he asked as Kate backed the car out of the driveway

"There's a restaurant just near the Beach that's open today" Kate smiled as her brother looked at her with a grin

"What?"

"You and the water, never could drag you away" he joked

"Oh haha" she joked playfully hitting his arm as they made their way to the restaurant.

Mike arrived at the Restaurant with Maxine and Ryan just after 1pm not knowing Kate would be there with her Brother they made their way in.

Maxine was the one who spotted Kate and made her way over to her

"Hey Kate" she said softly

"Oh hi Ma'am" Kate said shocked to see her

"Kate we're out of NAVCOM, Maxine is fine" she smiled as she looked at the man sitting next to Kate

"Oh sorry, this is my brother Liam, Liam this is Maxine my Boss at Navcom and this is Ryan her son" Kate said giving Ryan a high five

Ryan laughed "Mum can we sit with Auntie Kate?"

Maxine looked at Kate she nodded her head "Sure" Kate answered pointing to the empty seats.

Maxine took a seat opposite Kate and Ryan next to Liam while Mike sat next to Kate.

"So Kate did you do anything for Christmas Eve?"

"Ah no nothing just watched a movie, before I started to make some Dinner" Kate said smiling at Mike

"What movie did you watch?" Ryan asked

"Probably her favorite" Liam joked nudging her elbow.

"South Pacific" Liam and Mike said at the same time, this definitely not going unnoticed by Maxine.

Kate could feel the tension between Mike and Liam she nudged Liam with her leg giving him a look of 'Not now' Liam just gave her a 'What?' look, Kate just rolled her eyes looking back towards Ryan who was colouring in a picture thats a server brought over for him.

The rest of the lunch was quiet Liam would give Mike the evil stare every now and again which of course wouldn't go unnoticed by Maxine.

When lunch was over Kate went for a walk along the beach, Mike decided to join her while Liam stayed behind getting to know Maxine and Ryan.

"Kate wait up!" she heard as she was walking along the beach when she turned around she saw Mike running towards her barefoot. She stopped so he could catch up

"Mind if I join you?" he asked catching his breathe

"Sure... Look I'm sorry about Liam" she said as they began to walk slowly

"It's ok I get it, he's being a protective big brother" Mike said smiling at her.

"He still didn't need to keep staring at you through the whole lunch" Kate said giggling a little bit

"What's so funny" Mike said laughing as he elbowed her, Kate just shook her head and continued walking.

Maxine was sitting on the deck of the restaurant with Liam and Ryan looking down at Kate and Mike, she could tell something was going on between them the way Kate teased Mike and the way Mike had his hand closely to hers occasionally touching when they walked.

"So, how olds the little guy?" Liam asked breaking Maxine out of her daze, Ryan was eating Ice cream and had it all over his face

"He's Six" Maxine smiled as she wiped Ryan's face with the tissue

"Hey Kiddo, ready to go?" Mike said as him and Kate made their way back to the deck of the restaurant

"Yep, all ready Daddy" Ryan smiled

Liam jumped in surprise at Ryan calling Mike Daddy he immediately looked at Kate who turned to look at Ryan

"See you Auntie Kate" Ryan said giving Kate a hug

"See ya later kiddo" Kate smiled returning the hug

"See you after the break Kate" Maxine said as she waved goodbye walking towards the car with Ryan.

"Kate,Liam" Mike nodded his head as he followed Maxine and Ryan to the car.

Kate waved goodbye as they left making her way to her own car her and Liam got in and he didn't last 2 minutes without saying what he wanted too

"Mike is Ryan's Dad?!"

"Yes.. Lets get home I'm exhausted" Kate said changing the subject

"Your not going to get away with it that easily Kate McGregor" he said leaving it at that.

Kate knew that he would ask if not now he would definitely bring it up again later. But right now she just wanted to enjoy Christmas Day with her Brother.


	4. Chapter Four

When Kate got home she just relaxed on the couch praying that Liam wouldn't annoy her with the whole 'Mike is Ryan's Dad' thing.

Liam wanted an explanation he didn't want to see his little sister hurt anymore than she had been.

"So..." he began saying as he sat on the couch next to Kate

"I don't want to talk about it Liam.." she said turning on the tv

"How can you not want to, I mean Mike would have had a relationship with Maxine before you"

"So it's ancient history, in the past"

"Yes that resulted in a Son!" Liam said snatching the remote off of her "How do you know he didn't leave you because he found out?"

"Seriously,he didn't ok! He was transferred" Kate said arising from the couch getting angry at him

"I don't believe that, I'm trying to look out for you" he said softly trying to make her see what he meant

"I don't need to be looked after! I'm not a child anymore, you just don't know when to stop!" she said grabbing her keys walking towards the front door

"Where are you going?" he yelled after her

"Anywhere that's away from here!" she said walking out the front door slamming it behind her as she got in her car and drove off.

'Great..' Liam said to himself he knew he shouldn't have said anything he just couldn't help it.

He knew she wasn't that little girl anymore that he needed to protect she was a Strong Independent Woman, but he couldn't help it everytime he saw Mike it reminded him of his sister curled up in his arms balling her eyes out because of him.

Kate had a secret that only Liam knew about not even their parents knew, when she arrived home from ADFA she was 2 month Pregnant with Mike's baby. She ended up loosing it due to stress and was never really the same afterwards.That was why Liam was so protective of her, he had seen what she went through and he didn't want that to happen again.

Hours passed before Liam started to get worried when Kate didn't show up home he tried ringing her back each time it would go straight to voicemail. He rang Mike and explained what had happened, Mike said he had a fair idea of where she might possibly be and said he'd go look and let him know.

Mike arrived at the Navy docks when he spotted Kate's car, she'd always come to the beach here when she was angry or upset. He pulled up beside her car and got out he made his way down the track toward the beach front where he saw Kate sitting knees up to her chest and her blonde hair flying in all directions.

"Kate?" she heard Mike's voice softly as she felt the sand move next to her

"What are you doing here?" she asked in between sobs

"Liam rang, he was worried when you didn't come home"

"I'm fine, just needed some time alone" she said wiping away her tears.

Mike moved closer wrapping a protective arm around her waist as he pulled her close "Liam told me what happened"

"It was stupid, I'm honestly fine with you having a son" she said looking up at him

"Kate, I didn't leave because of Ryan I left because I got Transferred"

"Mike I believe you it's fine"

"I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to your face because I knew if I did I wouldn't want to leave, I was falling deeply for you. You had a successful career in front if you I couldn't destroy that"

"Please, you don't need to explain it's all in the past"

"I want to" he said cutting her off as he shifted so he was facing her

"I... I knew about the baby"

Kate froze she didn't know what to say or how to react

"How?" she finally managed to stutter out

"I saw the test, I was scared and freaked out I didn't want you giving up everything to raise a child, you were only 19 Kate I couldn't have put you through that you had a life to live, dreams to fulfill. I already lived my dream I was 29 moving on up the Navy ladder. So I took the promotion and ran, I'm sorry" he said moving a peice of hair away from her face.

It had changed from one of sadness to one of heartbreak.

"Mike you need to know... I lost the baby our little baby" she began to cry

"I know... I spoke to Liam when he rang he explained why he was being hard on me" Mike said as he pulled Kate into a strong embrace.

Mike and Kate stayed like this for hours until it started to get dark, Mike didn't want Kate driving because of the state she was in so Mike drove her home. In the car ride home Kate asked

"What are we going to do Mike?"

"What do you mean?"

"About us I mean.. We can't keep tiptoeing around each other and then sleep together and pretend nothing has happened"

"You know the 'Navy Regulations' Kate" he said gripping the steering wheel knowing this was going to end badly

"I can't wait around forever Mike, I'm 26 and I want to settle down and start a family"

"Kate.." he said pulling into her driveway

"I know what I want do you? I'll see you back on board in a month, I just need to spend time with Liam right now while he's down. Maybe by then you would have decided what you want" Kate said noticing her brother standing at the door.

She got out of Mike's car and headed towards her brother.

Mike watched on from the car as Liam embraced Kate in a warm hug.

He knew what he wanted but he didn't have the guts to tell her

"I want you Katie" he said to himself in the silence of his car as he left Kate's and headed home.

He knew there was only 1 month until shore leave was over but what if she changed her mind before he could tell her.


	5. Chapter Five

A Month and a bit had passed before Mike and Kate saw each other again.

Kate spent most of her leave with her brother Liam until he had to fly back to Melbourne for work, it was good having him around even if he would bring up Mike occasionally wondering why she hadn't spoken or seen him since that day.

Kate didn't know what to tell her brother she couldnt tell him that she told Mike what she wanted and he threw the 'Navy Regulations' back in her face. She just told him that they decided to take a break for awhile.

As far as Kate knew Mike eventually ended up going to Sydney to see his family from what Maxine had told her. Walking back onto Hammersley she didn't expect to feel so nervous making her way to her cabin she avoided bumping into Mike.

Arriving in her cabin she used to share with Nav felt lonely and quiet. Nav was not only her workmate but her Bestfriend. Nav left after ET was killed while doing diving for A Marine driving company there tanks were contaminated and they were killed instantly.

Kate wished that Nav was here now more than ever she needed some girl talk. The only other Woman on board was Bird and she was a Gap recruit only 19 the age Kate was when she graduated ADFA.She had taken Bird under her wing became her Mentor.

Kate got changed into her Navy Uniform and made her way unto the bridge

"Morning Ma'am, good shore leave?" Bird asked handing her a thermos of Coffee

"It was good thanks Bird, my Brother came to visit. And yours?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee

"It was uneventful I just spend time at home with my Parents. Good morning Sir" Bird said spotting Mike coming up the stairs into the bridge.

Kate sat in the Navigator's chair looking out at sea when Mike came in she really didn't want to see him but needed to move past it as they worked together.

Mike made his way and sat in the Captains chair "X good shore leave?" he asked looking at her tired form

"Fine thank you Sir" Kate said putting on a fake smile.

The rest of the morning was quite, until they left Cairns at 10am. Everyone was on board by 9am except 2Dads he would always run late. Mike could feel the tension in the bridge with Kate, she obviously hadn't foforgotten about there shore leave, not that he was expecting her too.


	6. Chapter Six

Hammersley had been on Patrol for a Month before anything interesting happened. Mike and Kate were being civil on board but hadn't spoken about shore leave since Christmas Day.

Kate was in the Galley making herself a Coffee when Mike came in to get something to eat

"Ah sorry Sir, I was just getting a drink" Kate said moving to the corner of the bench to grab a mug

"It's Fine X, Swain is looking after the bridge" he said reaching past her to get and apple

Kate could smell his colagne, and feel his breath on her neck it sent shivers down her spine, Mike could see Kate trying to compose herself he just stood in front of her teasing her

"Something wrong X?"

Kate looked at Mike's lip and then into his eyes

"Ah.. No..." she stuttered

Mike moved closer to her so their faces were just inches apart, Mike could smell her perfume it was a blend of Flowers and Lavender his favorite. Kate couldn't concentrate with Mike standing so close to her.

"Kate..." Mike whispered looking deep into her eyes, their lips were inches apart when they were broken out of their daze

"CO and X to the bridge at the Rush" Buffer called over the loudspeaker

"We should..." Kate said as Mike moved back

"Yeah.." Mike said awkwardly moving to let Kate head towards the bridge first.

Kate and Mike made their way to the bridge the awkwardness fading as they arrived on the bridge

"What's up Buff?" Mike asked making his way to the Navigator's chair

"We've got a Boat about 500 meters from our current position that's being attacked by Pirates"

"Right, X prepare a boarding party" Mike said pointing to Kate

"Yes Sir, Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" Kate said into the loudspeaker.

Kate went to make her way towards the RHIB when Mike stopped to by touching her arms softly

"Be careful, we don't know if there dangerous"

"I'll be fine, promise" Kate said smiling at him as she made her way down to the RHIB's.

Kate, 2Dads,Buffer and Swaine headed towards the radar contact

"Right, we've got be careful with this one we don't know what we're dealing with"

"2Dad's you go with Buffer, Swaine you with me. Lets go" Kate said as the RHIB pulled up to the radar contact.

"NAVY,Drop your weapons" Buffer and Kate called as the Pirates opened fire on them

"Charlie 82 this is Xray 82, we need immediate assistance,we're surrounded" Kate yelled into the radio

"Copy that Xray 82 firing now, take cover" Mike replied into the radio

"TAKE COVER" Kate yelled to everyone

Back on Hammersley Mike and Bird were getting the Gun

"Aim at Target"

"Aimed at Target Sir"

"5 rounds in front of the boat, Engage!" Mike said as Bird fired 5 rounds in front of the boat, the 3 men attacking the boat retreated back to the own.

After Hammersley's assistance Kate and Buffer went in search for the owners of the boat while 2Dads and Swaine went in the other RHIB after the Pirates.

Buffer found the owners of the boat hiding in a closet, Kate could see the place was ransacked no electrical stuff, no money but she did hear a strange noise

"Buff can you hear that?" she said pointing her hand to silence him

"What?"

Kate made her way towards the engine room "Help me lift this" she said to Buffer pointing to the cover.

As they lifted the cover Kate spotted the makings of what looked like a bomb

"GET OFF THE BOAT NOW!!" she yelled pushing everyone up stairs to the deck

"Get the RHIB over here now!" Buffer yelled as the RHIB moved close he helped eveverybody on

"QUICK! Get out of here!" Kate said to the driver

The driver put the RHIB in gear and drove away as fast as he could they were less than 500 Meters away when the boat blew up sending the RHIB flying and sending everyone in it across the water everyone hitting it hard, the RHIB flipping and hitting Kate in the head knocking her unconscious everyone else swimming up for air and frantically looking for Kate.

Everyone was rushing around the Bridge frantically talking into radio's, getting a hold of NAVCOM and searching through there binoculars for any sign of Kate.

"Xray 82 come in!" Mike yelled into the radio

"Charlie 82 this is Xray 82" Buffer said answering Mike

"What's the situation?"

"Sir we can't find the X anywhere"

"Being the survivors back and then go back out and keep looking"

"Yes Sir"

'Come on Kate' Mike muttered under his breath as he made his way out of the bridge to search for Kate.

Swaine spotted something floating in the water "Over there!" he said pointing near the debri of the boat

The RHIB made its way slowly over to wear Swaine was pointing,

"We got her Sir!" Swaine yelled into the radio

"Thank god! Is she ok?" Mike said into the radio

"She's got a Major head wound and she's unconscious, I won't know more until we get her back on Hammersley Sir" Swaine said holding Kate's head still incase she had any other injurys

"Lets head back to Hammersley" Buffer said as the RHIB headed back pulling along side Hammersley.

As the RHIB pulled along side Mike made his way down to the lower deck to help carry Kate to the ward room

"How is she?" Mike asked as he helped carry Kate to the ward room

"She hasn't gained consciousness yet but I'll need to examine her more" Swaine said as they lifted Kate onto the examination table.

Everyone was gathering around the room when Swaine was getting angry "I need everyone to leave except Bird she can assist me"

"Alright everyone, you heard him. Lets get back to work" Mike said as he pushed a stay peice of hair behind Kate's ear.

He lent down and whispered 'Come back Kate, I need you' Swaine had his back to Mike while he was getting bandages and an IV line ready when he heard what Mike said, his heart broke for him.

He knew he had to everything he could to make sure Kate was going to be ok.


	7. Chapter Seven

Swaine always had a feeling there was something between Mike and Kate, the way they teased each other, the way Mike looked out for Kate it was obvious to everyone. Especially the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was watching.

Kate began to wake up her head pounding so much, she opened her eyes and saw the roof of the Ward room she moved her head to look around the room she spotted Swaine with his back to her

"Swaine?"

"Ma'am, how are you feeling?" he asked moving over to her

"My head is pounding" she said lifting her hand up to touch her forehead

"You were hit in the head with the RHIB when the boat exploded, you've got a pretty nasty gash so you'll have to go to hospital when we get back to port to possibly get stitches"

Kate went to move to stand up "Ma'am you need to rest" Swaine said placing a hand on her shoulder

"I need to get back to work" she said standing up to quickly and almost falling over, Swaine holding her up

"Ma'am you really should be resting"

"I'm fine Swaine" Kate said as she made her way out of the wardroom to her cabin.

Swaine made his way up to the bridge to let Mike know how The X was.

Mike was sitting in the Captains chair when he heard someone coming up the stairs thinking it was Kate he turned around coming face to face with Swaine

"Swaine? How is she?" Mike asked as Swaine made his way over to him

"She's got a gash on her head and I told her she needed to go to the hospital after we dock, I also tried to tell her she needed to rest but typical X didn't listen" Swaine said with a smirk

"Where is she now?" Mike whispered not wanting anyone else to hear

"She's in her cabin, you go down to her I'll look after things up here" Swaine said pointing towards the exit of the bridge

"Thanks" Mike said as he slowly made his way to Kate's cabin.

Kate was in her cabin laying down on her rack when she heard footsteps approaching and stopping in from of her door, she knew any moment now there would be a loud knock.

She was right 'Knock Knock' it was so loud Kate could feel it in her head

"Kate?"

"Yeah, come in" she said covering her eyes with her hands.

Mike entered her cabin into total darkness except for the side table lamp, he took a seat next to her legs on her rack

"How are you?" he asked placing his hand on her thigh

"Like I've been hit by a truck" she said rubbing her temples

"Well we're about an hour away from port, then I'll be taking you to hospital" he said knowing she would protest

"I don't need to go to hospital" she said shifting so she was sitting up next to Mike

Mike could see the gash on her head, Swaine had put a bandage on it until they could arrive back at port

"That's not what that suggests" he said pointing to the gash

Kate knew there was no point in arguing with him because she knew either way she did need to go to the hospital. She could feel Mike's eyes continuously staring at her head

"I'm fine Mike, Swaine gave me some tablets for the pain"

Mike just kept thinking about what he would do if they hadn't of found her or let alone alive. He moved his arm and brushed a stray peice of hair behind her ear

"Kate... I don't know what I would have done if I lost you" he said as he reached for Kate's hand and interlocked his fingers with hers

"Mike we can't, you know the Regulations" she said refusing to looking at him in the eyes

"Kate... I never told you"

"Mike please... Don't make it harder"

"I love you Kate... I always have" he said as he lifter her chin so she was looking at him, tears in her eyes

"Mike..." before she could say anything he moved his head closer and their lips met in a Passionate kiss, their hands exploring each others bodys.

Forgetting where they were until they both pulled away for air when they heard voices in the hallway

"Can we talk more when we get back to port?" Kate said forhead resting against Mike's

"After we take you to hospital" he said as he gave her one last kiss, making his way towards the door.

He looked at Kate one more time winking at her as he made his way up towards the bridge, leaving Kate alone in her cabin.

Kate couldn't believe what had just happened, Mike just said the 'L' word. When they were together at ADFA he never said it.

What would that mean for them now? For their career's?


	8. Chapter Eight

Hammersley arrived back in Port just after 1400, Mike went ahead to NAVCOM to update Maxine while Swaine took Kate to hospital. Everyone else packing up and looking through the rosters of who was going to be on watch.

Mike arrived at the hospital after a debreif with Maxine, when he walked in he saw Kate and Swaine still in the waiting area

"How long have you been waiting?" he asked as he made his way towards them

"Too long" Kate said frustrated

Swaine arose from his chair to stretch his legs,

"Why don't you go home Swaine I'll stay with Kate" Mike said touching his shoulder

"Thank you Sir" Swaine said smiling at the X and Mike as he headed towards the exit

"You don't need to stay, I'll be fine" Kate said as Mike took a seat next to her

"I'm not going anywhere" he said as he smiled at her

Kate and Mike had been waiting for a couple of hours before her name was called.

Mike stayed behind and waited for what felt like forever but was only 20 minutes, as Kate made heher way back towards Mike he arose from his chair

"So whats the verdict?"

"23 stiches and I have to take it easy for a few days" Kate said as they made their way outside

Kate remebering that Swaine drove her to the hospital was about to ask Mike for a lift, when he read her mind

"Can I give you a lift?" he asked as they walked towards his car

"Thank you, my car is still at the Navy base" she said hopping into his car

Mike arrived at Kate's house just 30mins after leaving the hospital, Kate decided she'd just leave her car at the Navy base because Maxine would no doubt crash sail them.

Luckily Kate remembered to grab her house keys before heading to the hospital.

Making her way towards the front door Mike following behind she made her way to the kitchen dumping her keys on the table while making her way inside.

Mike made his way to the kitchen and looked in the fridge

"You don't have much, do you wanna order some Pizza?" he said turning to face her as he closed the fridge

"Why don't you go home, I'm gonna be fine"

"I'm not leaving you alone" he said as he made his way over to her

"I'll be fine, I just want to get some sleep I'm exhausted" she said as she made her way to the couch, Mike following behind

"Well I'm not going anywhere, so I'm going to order some pizza" he said reaching for her home phone.

Kate made herself comfortable on the couch with her favorite Blue blanket while Mike busied himself in the kitchen making Kate a hot Chocolate.

Just as he was making his way back to the lounge the doorbell rang, Mike gave Kate her drink as he went to answer the door. 5 minutes later he came back with a large pizza and garlic bread

"Dinner is served" he said opening the box of the pizza putting it on the coffee table

"You've got to eat something" Mike said as he put a peice on a plate along with some garlic bread and handed it to Kate

"I'm not hungry" she said placing the plate on the coffee table

"Kate... About today" he said fiddling with his plate

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"I meant what I said" Mike said as he put his plate on the coffee table

"Mike you know the rules. It just wouldn't work" Kate said shifting into a sitting position

"I'll ask for a transfer, whatever it takes Kate I want to be with you" he said as he shifted pulling Kate close to him so her head was resting on his chest

"I can't ask you to do that" she said looking up at him

"Your not, I'm telling you. I want to be with you no matter the cost" Mike said moving his head down and placing a kiss on Kate's forehead.Kate and Mike stayed like this while they finished their food, Kate not really eating much.

Mike decided to put on Kate's favorite movie, when it was finished he noticed Kate was sound asleep head laying on his lap, he slowly moved her head as he got off the couch and lifted her up he carried her to the bedroom and placed her in her bed. Kate awoke as Mike was about to leave from her room

"Stay, please?" she asked softly patting the empty space next to her.

Mike made his way back over to her bed, kicking off his shoes he hopped in the bed next to her. Kate shuffled closer to him as he layed down snuggling her head into the crook of his neck

"I love you Katie" he said kissing her forehead and relaxing snaking his free arm around her waist

"I love you too Mike" Kate said closing her eyes and letting sleep take over.

Mike had dreamed of this moment for a long time, he was risking his career for her. But that didn't matter to him, he just wanted to be with Kate no matter what.

Now all he had to do was ask for a transfer, something he knew Maxine wouldn't make easy...


	9. Chapter Nine

Kate awoke the next morning to a unusual feeling, she moved out of Mike's embrace carefully not to wake him she sat on the edge of the bed.

Suddenly she jumped off the bed and raced towards the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach.

Mike awoke to an empty bed looking around the room he couldn't see any signs of Kate. Her side of the bed was cold which suggested she had been gone for awhile. He heard strange noises coming from the bathroom so he went to investigate, he came to see Kate hunched over the toilet bowl being sick.

Mike made his way out to the kitchen to make a drink, he sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kate quiet concerned about her.

Kate made her way towards the kitchen 20 minutes later, Mike instantly arising from his chair and grabbed her a glass of water. Kate sat down as Mike handed her the glass

"Are you ok?" Mike asked in his concerning voice

"Just feeling quite flat, but I'll be ok" she said taking a sip of water

"How long have you been feeling sick?"

"A couple of months but not this bad" she said putting her head in her hands

Mike's phone beeped just as he was about to say something, he pulled his phone out of his pocket there was a message from Maxine 'Mike meeting at NAVCOM at 10:00 to talk about new patrol'

"Kate.. I need to head to NAVCOM are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, you go" she said getting up to make some toast

Mike made his way upstairs to get dressed into his White's that he had in is overnight bag he had packed just incase he was staying over at Kate's (Luckily he did).

Kate was cleaning her dishes when Mike made his way down stairs

"I won't be long" he said as he came up from behind her giving her a kiss under her ear

"Take your time, I'm going to go to the doctors see why I've sick for months" she said turning around in his arms

"Let me know how you go" he said giving her a quick kiss before he made his way to the front door and left to go to NAVCOM.

**NAVCOM**

Mike made his way in to Maxine's office, she greeted him with a smile

"Mike, how's Kate?"

"She's good, had to get stitches and been feeling unwell but other than thats she's ok"

"Good news" she said shuffling through the paperwork on her desk. She could hear Mike's mind doing overtime

"If you have something to aske just ask"

Mike took a seat opposite Maxine at her desk

"I want a transfer"

"Wow, ok. May I ask why?" Maxine said crossing her arms over her chest

"Well..."

"I knew it! You and Kate are together?" Maxine said a little upset

"Yes.. I don't want to be on Hammersley anymore, I want to be with Kate"

"Well I can't do anything I'm sorry, you've already signed your contract your on Hammersley for the next 12 months"

"There has to be something you can do?" Mike pleaded

"Nope, there's nothing I can do" she said quite determined

"Maxine please"

"I'm sorry Mike, now your set to go out on Patrol in 2 days so I expect to see you on board!"

Mike left Maxine's office frustrated surely there was something she could do.Part of him was thinking she deliberately wouldn't do anything. Mike made his way home to get changed then headed to back to Kate's to let her know how it went with Maxine, he wasn't looking forward to how she was going to take it.

**Kate's House**

Kate was sitting out on her deck overlooking the water when she heard Mike come through the front door.

She had an appointment with her Doctor after Mike left to go to NAVCOM. She got some very good or bad news depending on the situation. She wasn't sure how Mike would take it.

"Kate?" Mike asked as he entered her house

"I'm out on the deck" she yelled as she saw Mike walk out towards her

"Hey" Mike said kissing her cheek as he took a seat next to her

"How did you go at NAVCOM?" she asked turning to look at him

"Well we sail in 2 days"

"And the other thing?"

"Well..." Mike began saying

"I knew it, she won't let you transfer off" Kate said getting out of her chair and making her way inside

"Kate.. It's not that bad I'll just go to the BRASS" Mike said following Kate back inside

"You can't do that, I can't let you"

"I'm not asking Kate. I want to do this I want to be with you!"

"And what are you going say if the BRASS ask how long we've been together or if we were together while on the same ship?"

"I'll tell them the truth!"

"Mike if you do this you could loose your career, we both could"

"Kate I don't care. I want to be with you that's all that matters to me" Mike said moving closer trying to comfort her

"Your not thinking clearly. I won't let you risk your career for me, for us" she said placing her hand on her abdomen as she moved towards the couch

"Kate? What do you mean us?"

"I didn't want to tell you this way" Kate said turning to face him

"Kate?" Mike asked getting worried

"I'm Pregnant"

"How. How far along?"

"2 month's.I can't have you ruining your career Mike. Were going to have a family I don't want you to regret giving up your dream for us"

Mike moved closer to Kate "I won't, I just want to be with you no matter what"

Kate pulled Mike into a hug, he held her tightly and then knelt downs and placed his head on her still flat abdomen.

This broke Kate's heart, she wanted to be with Mike but didn't want him to risk his career to be with her.

Would he regret giving up his cacareer to be with Kate and become a loving family?


	10. Chapter Ten

**So this Chapter I'm going to skip forward to about 4 months and continue on from there... Hope you enjoy!!!**

Mike went over Maxine's head to speak to the BRASS he told them everything including that him and Kate were going to be parents. He told them that while they served on Hammersley together nothing happened.

The BRASS knew of Mike's excellent career performance and assured him that he still had a job, they believed him with everything he said and knew they couldn't loose such an asset to the Navy. The BRASS gave Mike his shore posting and told him if he had any trouble from Maxine to let them know.

They promoted Kate to CO of Hammersley and Nikki as her Executive Officer, Kate was absolutely thrilled to have Nikki back on board.

Kate and Mike brought a house together close to the beach and about a 20 minute drive to the Navy docks and 30 to NAVCOM. It had 5 Bedrooms and 2 bathrooms big enough to raise a family. As soon as Kate saw it she fell in love, Mike knew it was meant to be there's.

Kate was now 6 Months pregnant, Mike was so excited to become a Father. He had yet to tell Maxine him and Kate were together, and that they were having a baby.

Kate was still on Hammersley, she was due to go on Maternity leave when she was 8 months Pregnant so she was glad to be able to still stay on Hammersley for another 2 months.

Mike had been on a shore posting for 4 month now. Hammersley was due in port tonight and he wanted to take Kate out for dinner. He was in his office going through some final paperwork when Maxine made her way in

"Mike, How's the New Job going?" she asked casually sitting across from him

"Good, what can I do for you?" he asked placing his pen down on the desk

"Ryan's birthday is tomorrow.."

"I'm aware yes"

"Well he's having a party and wanted me to invite his Dad" Maxine said smiling at him

"You can tell Ryan, I'll be there" he said picking up his pen to finish off his paperwork

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow than at 12" she said getting up to walk out

"See you then, Oh and I'll be bringing a plus one" he said smirking

Maxine went to ask who but Mike cut her off

"Sorry, Maxine I've got to go Hammersley is coming back into Port tonight and I wanted to catch up with the crew at the Pub" he said standing up and grabbing his keys ready to leave.

Maxine knew that Mike was seeing someone and was hoping it wasn't Kate, but boy was she in for a big surprise!

Hammersley arrived into Port just after 18:00, Kate was exhausted from the 2 week Patrol they had and just wanted to crash on the couch and sleep.

As Hammersley pulled along side Port, Kate had to do some final checks before she could leave, she could see Mike from the bridge waiting on the docks for her. Mike knew Kate would have some things to do before she could leave so he spoke to some of the crew that were coming off Hammersley while he waited.

Kate made her way down to the docks 20 minutes later, Mike still talking to 2Dads and Bird,

"Hey" he smiled as she made her way towards him, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So how was patrol?" Mike asked

"She's been a pain Sir" 2Dads joked

Bird hit him on the arm "2Dads!, he's joking Ma'am" Bird said reassuring Kate

"It's fine Bird, I know I've been abit moody" Kate said giving them a look of forgiveness

"It's ok Ma'am, we know it's just the hormones. Good job by the way Sir" 2Dad's joked as he made his way towards his car leaving Mike speechless.

"I'm going to go to, Bye" Bird said as she left also

Kate giggled underneath her breathe, Mike hearing her he turned and gave her a bewildered look.

"Come on let's head home" Kate said patting his chest, as she made her way to the passenger side of the car

"Right" Mike said as he got in on his side.

As they arrived home Kate made her way inside, and just flopped onto the couch. Mike knew there was no way he'd be getting her off of it unless it was to go to bed.

He grabbed a juice from the kitchen for her and sat down next to her on the couch

"Thanks" she said taking the drink from him

"So do you feel like going out and getting some dinner?"

"Not really, I'm sorry" she said placing her drink on the coffee table and seeing the disappointed look in his face

"It's ok, How's my boy doing in there?" he asked rubbing Kate's tummy

"And exactly how do you know it's a boy?" she joked

"Wild guess" he said as he pulled her into a hug

Kate and Mike had both agreed that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby until the Birth, Mike was hoping for a son but Kate was hoping for a daughter.

"So Ryan's birthday is tomorrow he's having a party and I wanted to know if you'd like to come?" Mike said later that night as they were curled up in bed

"I'd love to but how's Maxine going to react when she sees this?" she said pointing to her big stomach

"She's just going to have to get used to it" Mike said as he rolled over using his elbow as leverage to hover above Kate

"Somehow I don't think Maxine is going to get used to it" Kate joked as she stroked his cheek

"That's tomorrow's issue" Mike said moving some of Kate's hair out of her face, he leaned down and kissed her lips softly

"I missed you" he said as he moved in for another kiss

"I missed you too" Kate said as she snaked her arm around Mike's neck pulling him down to meet her lips in another Passionate kiss.

Tomorrow was a new day, but how was Maxine going to react when she see's a very heavily Pregnant Kate as Mike's plus one?


	11. Chapter Eleven

Mike made Kate breakfast in bed knowing she had a tough 2 weeks on Patrol and he wanted to pamper her especially before they had to go to Maxine's for Ryan's birthday party.

Hours later Kate made her way downstairs dressed in a beautiful Blue dress. It had an elastic strap just under the bra line and the rest of it was flowing all the way to the ground, it also happened to be Mike's favorite dress on her.

Kate was putting in her Love heart earrings Mike got her for her birthday last year, when Mike came up behind her and started kissing her neck

"Mike... We don't have time" Kate said trying to collect herself

"You know that's my favorite dress on you..." he whispered in her ear

Kate turned around to face him she knew exactly how to bring him out of this "Did you get Ryan's present?"

Mike dropped his head "You really know how to kill the mood"

"Like I said we don't have time, and thank you" Kate laughed as she gave him a quick kiss and made her way towards the front door.

Kate and Mike arrived at Maxine's house around 12:40, Kate was terrified especially of how Maxine would react to her and Mike being together and them having a baby.

Mike could tell Kate was nervous, when they got out of the car Mike reached for Kate's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It will be fine, I promise" he said as he grabbed Ryan's present from the backseat

They made there way to the front door Mike rang the doorbell and Ryan opened the door

"Hey Daddy!" he yelled as he jumped into Mike's arms

"Hey Buddy! Happy Birthday!" he said as he set Ryan back on the ground

"Is that for me?!" he asked excitedly

"Sure is, it's from me and Kate" Mike said handing the largely wrapped present to Ryan.

Ryan ran into the living room to unwrap his present, Mike and Kate followed behind. Maxine having seen Mike come in walked over to say hello not noticing Kate as she was sitting on the armchair watching Ryan unwrap his present.

"Mike, glad you could make it" she said giving him a friendly hug noticing Kate over his shoulder

"Kate! Nice to see you" Maxine said as she made her way to Kate leaning down and giving her a hug

"Mum! Look what Daddy got me!" Ryan said holding up a build your own trainset

"That's lovely Ryan, why don't you go and show your friends" Maxine said as Ryan got up and headed outside

"Can I get either of you a drink? Beer, Wine, Juice?" Maxine asked staring at Kate, something looked different

"I'll have a beer, Kate will have a Juice thanks" Mike said smiling as Maxine went to the kitchen to get the drinks

Kate arose from the chair with a little help from Mike he pulled her into a hug "Thanks for being here" he whispered into her hair

"Of course, I see Ryan as my family too" she said pulling away from the hug as Maxine came back with the drinks

"Here you are" Maxine said handing Mike a beer and Kate a glass of juice

"Thanks" Mike said still having a arm around Kate's waist

Maxine could tell something was different with Kate but couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't until Kate excused herself to use the bathroom she figured it out.

"So Mike, you and Kate how's that going?" Maxine asked while Kate was gone

"Don't start Maxine" he said making his way outside to Ryan.

Kate made her way back from the bathroom and noticed Mike outside playing with Ryan.She sat down on the couch watching Mike and Ryan through the window when Maxine came and sat next to her.

"So Kate, not drinking today?" Maxine said offering her a glass of wine

"Ah no, I can't actually" Kate said placing her hand on her abdomen

"Oh Congratulations, so who's the father?"

"Excuse me!?" Kate said trying to hide her anger

"Come on Kate, You can tell me I promise I won't tell Mike" Maxine said placing a hand on Kate's.

"Mike is the father, there is no one else" Kate said pulling her hand away

"Ok, ok I believe you" Maxine said getting up and winking at her

Kate sat alone in the house trying to take in what Maxine had said she knew she'd try and cause trouble some how but she didn't expect her to use her Pregnancy against her. Of course Mike was the father, who else would it be!

She watched Maxine play happy families with Mike, of course she knew a part of them would always be connected because of Ryan but there was no way she would let Maxine pull Mike away from her just because she wanted him to herself.

After a few hours, Mike made his way back inside after noticing Kate sitting all alone

"Hey, you ok?" he asked as he sat next to her on the couch

"Yeah, just a little tired" Kate said touching his hand to reassure him

"Did you want to head home?" Mike asked holding her hand softly

"No, it's ok you go be with your family" Kate said smiling at him

"Kate..." he said resting his hand on her abdomen "Your my family too"

Kate smiled weakly at him not sure what to say

"Come on I'll take you home, just let me say goodbye to Ryan" he said pulling her up and he arose from the couch, giving her a kiss on the forehead he made his way outside to see Ryan

Kate waited near the front door, watching on she could see Maxine whispering something to Mike, he smiled.

Ryan gave Mike a big hug and followed him inside "Ryan wanted to say goodbye" Mike said as Ryan made his way to Kate

"Bye Kate, Feel better look after my little brother!" he said smiling, Kate looked at Mike he put his hands up in surrender

"Daddy told me to say it!" Ryan laughed as he gave Kate a quick hug goodbye.

In the car ride home Kate was quiet, Mike was getting worried as she seemed fine when they first arrived at Maxine's.

"Everything ok Kate?" he asked putting his hand on her thigh while focusing on the road

"Yeah.. Did Maxine say anything weird to you?" Kate randomly asked, confusing Mike

"No, Why?"

"Nevermind" Kate said tracing her thumb on his hand

"Kate... Did she say something to you?" he asked concerned

Kate shook her head and gave Mike a reassuring smile

"Oh I almost forgot Maxine said before I left Congratulations on the baby and she was happy for us" he said as they pulled into the driveway

"Really?" Kate asked surprised

"Yeah, seems like she's coming around to us being together" he said as he turned off the ignition

"Yeah, seems like it" Kate smiled as she got out of the car

Later that night Kate was watching a movie while Mike was upstairs taking a shower, she couldn't believe Maxine!

How could she act so nice and lovely to Mike but yet so different to Kate. She needed to get into her head that Kate was starting a family with Mike whether she liked it or not...


	12. Chapter Twelve

The rest of shore leave was uneventful and before Kate knew it she was back on Hammersley ready for there next Patrol.

This time she was going to be out at Sea for 2 months, there was trouble in The Gulf and Hammersley was needed. Luckily for Kate it was her last 2 months on Hammersley before her Maternity leave.

Mike accompanied Kate to the docks to say goodbye before she sailed.

"Having you home for 5 days was not enough" Mike said into her hair as he gave her a hug

"I know but think of this way, after this Patrol I'll be home for 2 months and we'll finally get to meet our little baby" Kate said hands resting on Mike's chest

"I'm looking forward to meeting our little son" Mike winked teasing Kate

"Could still be a girl!" Kate grined

"Just come home safe,yeah" Mike said brushing a stray peice of hair away from her face

"I promise" Kate said as she looked up at Mike

He moved his head down and gave her a soft long kiss, Kate pulled away first

"I better get going"

Kate heard a wolf whistle coming from the boat deck as she gave Mike one last kiss

"2Dad's" they both said at the same time

"See you in 2 months" Mike said whistling at Kate as she made her way towards Hammersley.

Kate made her way onto the bridge ready to leave out for their patrol

"Hey Ma'am, good shore leave?" 2Dad's asked as he moved his eyebrows up and down

"It was good thank you 2Dad's, Don't you have some wokr to get on with?" she asked in her CO voice

Nikki made her way onto the bridge passing 2Dad's on her way up,

"Hey Kate" Nikki smiled

"Hey Nik"

"So How's my little neice?" Nikki winked as she rested her hand on Kate's abdomen

"She or He, is constantly playing soccer with my bladder" Kate joked

"You've got to be due anyday now right?" Nav asked sitting in the Captains chair

"3 months, which I must say I hope they go fast" Kate laughed standing next to the Captain chair

"Can you take her out Nik? I gotta.." Kate said pointing to the door

"Sure thing" Nav laughed knowing exactly what Kate meant

**Flash forward to end of Patrol**

Most of the Patrol went smoothly, Hammersley helped clean up in the Golf after a tornado had hit 2 months prior. Hammersley and Kingston were called out to help with the clean up.

Things were running smoothly untill thsy were on their way back to Port. They got a mayday call for a stranded boat that had hit a coral reef, Hammersley responded thinking it was just a regular pick up. 2dad's, Swaine, Nikki and Dutchy responded to the call the people aboard the sinking boat seems genuine and thankful for being saved.

When they arrived back to Hammersley Kate introduced herself and escorted them to Auster after Swaine did a check over them to make sure they were ok.

Kate went to head back to the bridge when one of the men grabbed her from behind and held a gun to her head, Swaine noticed this on the camera's

"NIKKI!" he called out as she was the only one on the bridge

"Get onto NAVCOM advise them we have a hostage situation!" Nikki said to Swaine as she reached for the radio

2Dad's and the rest of the crew made their way onto the bridge as Swaine was getting a hold of NAVCOM.

"2Dad's, Dutchy head down and surround Auster we have a hostage situation"

"Yes Ma'am" they answered as they made their way down to collect there weapons and surround Auster.

"Stay still, and we won't hurt you" The man holding a gun to Kate's head said

"Your not going to get away with this!?" Kate said struggling

"That's, what you think! Tell them to give us a boat and we'll let you go free" the other man said keeping watch

"No" Kate said as the man pushed the gun harder against her head

2Dad's and Dutchy had both exits covered they could hear what the man were demanding, they radioed Nikki and told her

"This is the XO of Hammersley I demand you let go of the hostage now and there won't be any bloodshed" she said over the loudspeaker

This startled the two men and they began firing apon 2Dad's and Dutchy

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!!" they yelled at the men, one man came out with a gun to Kate's head

"Drop it or she dies" he treatened as he pushed the gun now into her unborn child

"No, Ma'am are you ok?" 2Dad's asked

"I'm fine, just do what they say" Kate said with a tremble in her voice

Dutchy managed to apprehend the other man while 2Dad's kept the other busy, he came up behind the man holding Kate and held a gun to his back

"Drop the weapon now" he said as the man pretended to lower his gun he used his free hand to elbow Dutchy in the stomach leaving him winded.

2Dad's fired his gun he missed the man, however he did hit someone. This distracted the man and gave Dutchy enough time to cuff him

"KATE!!" 2Dad's screamed as she fell to the ground

"Swaine! We need you now down near Auster, HURRY!" Dutchy called into the radio.

Swaine raced down to Auster as fast as he could he came to a view that completely shook him

"Omg Kate" he said as he knelt down next to her

2Dad's shot from his gun had missed the man completely and got Kate in the side of her abdomen, Swaine wasn't sure if it had affected her baby but knew they needed to get back to shore as soon as possible.

"Dutchy, help me carry her to the wardroom, 2Dad's take the men and lock them in Auster" Swaine said as Dutchy helped him carry Kate to the wardroom.

"Nik, we need to get back to Port ASAP!" Swaine said into the radio

"On it" Nikki replied as she took control of the ship, heading full steam ahead back to Port

In the wardroom Kate was trying to hold back the tears while Swaine and Bird tried to stop the bleeding

"Swaine..." Kate said weekly, as he hovered above her

"My baby?" she asked afraid of the anwer

"We don't know yet Ma'am its touch and go" he said as Kate fell into unconsciousness

"Bird! We need to get control of this bleeding and safe her baby no matter what" Swaine said as he cut off Kates shirt

How could 2Dad's be so reckless, could Kate loose her baby because of him? If she does will she ever forgive him?

Read to find out what happens!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Swaine had managed to stop the bleeding when Kate came too

"Swaine?" she asked weakly

"Kate, we stopped the bleeding and looks like the bullet just missed the embrioc sack so the baby is doing good"

"Mike.. Someone needs to tell Mike" Kate said as she attempted to sit up

"Nikki is ringing NAVCOM as we speak, you need to rest" Swaine said putting a hand on her shoulder as Kate layed back down and closed her eyes

Nikki rang NAVCOM hoping to get a hold of Mike but was put through to Comandor White

"Comandor White, do you know if Mike Flynn is available?" Nikki asked, hoping he was

"I can't see him in his office, is there something I can help with?" Maxine asked looking towards Mike who was indeed in his office

"I just wanted to inform him that Kate has been injured, she was shot during a hostage situation. We're on our way back to port now"

"I will inform him when he gets back in, is Kate doing ok?"

"Swaine managed to stop the bleeding, but she'll need to go to Hospital for a proper checkup when we get back to port. We also managed to apprehend the men who were involved their locked up in Auster as we speak"

"Right how far away from Port are you?"

"Were approximately a 1h away" Nikki said hearing the unimpressed tone in Maxine's voice

"Right, I'll inform Mike and tell him to meet you at Hospital when Hammersley arrives,Fair winds"

"Yes Ma'am" Nikki said hanging up the phone

Maxine knew that Mike would go running to Kate's side if he knew she had been injured but she would do everything she could to keep him here overtime. She decided she'd keep Kate getting hurt to herself and see what happened, picking up a handful of files she made her way to Mike's office to say he was unimpressed was a understatement.

Hammersley arrived back in Port an 1h later with a ambulance waiting at the dock to escort Kate to hospital. There was also the Federal Police waiting to take the Two men into custody.

Swaine accompanied Kate to hospital while Nikki finalized something's on Hammersley. Kate was still asleep when they arrived at the hospital, as Swaine gave her a mild sedative to relax.

They took her into X-Ray while Swaine waited in the waiting area he was confused why Mike wasn't here, Nikki had spoken to Comandor White and asked her to let Mike know.

Kate had woken up when they took her in to get an X-Ray, she could hear the doctors talking softly she knew something was wrong.

The doctor approached her "The Bullet os lodged in the side of your abdomen, we need to do immediate surgery or the bullet could move and erupt the embryotic sack, it's a risky surgery but if we don't do it there's a chance you could loose the baby"

Kate was overwhelmed with fear, she wished Mike was there to help her through, she nodded her head she knew it was the only way to save her and her unborn baby.

The doctors came out wheeling Kate in a bed

"What's going on?" Swaine asked as they were going past him

"We need to give her immediate surgery or she could loose the baby, I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore"

"Mike.." Kate said softly

"I'll let Mike know, don't worry" Swaine said squeezing Kate's hand as they wheeled her towards thetre.

Mike was in his office finishing off the last lot of paperwork Maxine had brought in when his phone started ringing

"Mike Flynn" he answered not even looking at the Caller ID

"Sir, it's Swaine.."

"Swaine, why are you calling isn't Hammersley still at Sea?" he asked confused

"Sir, Nikki rang Commander White we had to come back to Port"

"What's going on Swaine?" he asked knowing something was wrong by the tone of Swaine's voice

"It's Kate..."

"What's happened!?" he asked now extremely worried

"Kate was held hostage by Two men we rescued from a sinking boat, while trying to rescue her and apprehend the men she was shot.."

"Oh my god..is she ok?" Mike asked between sobs

"Were at Barry General Hospital, the Bullet is lodged in the side of her abdomen the bullet hadn't touched the embrioic sack but if they left it there was a risk she could loose the baby, they've taken her into immediate surgery"

"I'm on my way!" Mike said hanging up the phone and rushing out of his office.

Maxine saw Mike frantically rushing out of his office she stood up from her desk and walked over to him

"Mike, Where are you going? Are those files done?"

"Sorry Maxine I need to go, why didn't you tell my Kate was hurt?"

"I didn't know" Maxine lied

"I can't believe you'd stoop this low, Kate is in my life! Where a family now, you need to get that through your head!" he yelled storming past her towards the exit.

Mike made his way into the waiting area when he noticed Swaine

"Swaine, any news?" he asked as he approached Swaine

"Nothing yet" he said as the nurses wheeled Kate to her room

The doctor approached Swaine and Mike

"Doc, this is Kate's partner" Swaine said introducing Mike to the Doctor

"How is she?" Mike asked crossing his fingers behind his back

"The surgery was a success however, when we got in there the bullet had moved and burst the embryotic sack. Kate went into labour, we managed to deliver her baby, he was healthy and had a strong heartbeat. He's in ICU were just monitoring him seeing as he's a month premature" the doctor said looking at Mike's releaved face

"It's a Boy?" Mike said holding back the tears

The doctor nodded "You can go and sit with her if you like" he said pointing to Kate's room.

Mike looked at Swaine he shook his hand "I'll inform everyone" Swaine said as Mike made his way into Kate's room.

Mike made his way in towards Kate's bed he couldn't help the tears that fell she looked peaceful but knew she was had been through alot, at least she was safe and there beautiful baby.

He took a seat in the chair next to her bed and pulled it close he grabbed her hand in his and held on tightly "It's a boy Katie.. It's a boy" he said between the soft sobs "I'm so glad your ok" he said as he kissed her hand, tears falling down his cheeks.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Kate began to wake up she could feel a heavy weight on her arm, she opened her eyes and looked towards her arm she saw a head resting on the bed and a hand interlocked with hers.

She reached over her free hand and brushed her fingers through Mike's hair "Mike.." she said weekly, causing Mike to stir

"Kate, how are you feeling?" he asked looking up at her

"Where's our baby?" she asked placing a hand on her abdomen

"He's in the ICU" Mike said brushing a stray peice of hair away from her face

"It's a boy?"

"Yeah it's a boy" Mike laughed

"I guess you were right all along" Kate laughed hissing as she held her side

"Kate..." Mike began saying as he sat on the bed next to her "I'm so glad your ok,I don't know what I..."

Kate placed her hand on his chest "Don't.. I'm here, I'm ok.." she said placing her hand on his cheek

Mike placed his hand on Kate's "I'll go let the nurse your awake" he said kissing her forehead as he moved off her bed.

Kate rested her eyes while Mike went to get the nurse, she couldn't believe her luck she was alive and well and so was her baby boy. She just wanted to see him, hold him in her arms.

Mike arrived back with the nurse "Miss McGregor, how are you feeling today?" she asked checking her chart

"A little sore, but other than that I'm ok"

"Good" she smiled as she put her chart down "I just need to check your wound" she said making her way over to Kate's side, she lifted up her shirt, her wound was quite red but healing well.

"When can I see my baby?" Kate asked as the nurse pulled her shirt down

"He's in a incubator for his oxygen levels, so once your wound is healed you will be able to go down and see him" the nurse said as she made her way out of Kate's room.

"Have you seen him?" Kate asked Mike as he sat down on the end of the bed

"No.. I wanted to be with you" he said rubbing her leg

"Mike it's ok, go see our son for me" she said smiling at him

"Before I go I was thinking we should decide a name" he said smirking at Kate

"And what name were you thinking?"

"Michael, after his Dad" Mike laughed as Kate rolled her eyes "No.. But seriously I was thinking Noah Liam McGregor" Mike said smiling at her

"How about Noah Liam Michael Flynn" Kate said she reached for his hand

"Sounds Perfect, on one condition" he said moving his hand into his pocket

"And what's that?" she asked as Mike got off the bed

He knelt down next to her bed "Marry Me?" he asked opening a red velvet box showing a beautiful 9 carat Gold diamond engagement ring.

Kate gasped she definitely wasn't expecting this "Yes!" she said while trying to hold back her tears.

Mike stood up placing the ring on her finger "It's beautiful" she said as he leaned in she kissed him softly.

"I love you Katie" he said kissing her passionately

"I love you too" she said as he pulled away.

"Now go and meet our son" she said touching his chest softly

"I won't be long" Mike said kissing her forehead as he left

Mike made his way down to ICU to meet their son, a nurse walked down with him as she knew exactly where he was. They came to a room there was 5 other babies in there.

The nurse took Mike over to a baby who was in an Incubator, hehe began to tear up

"Do you want to hold him?" the nurse asked as she carefully picked him up and handed him to Mike.

"He's perfect" Mike said softly

"Have you got a name picked out?" the nurse asked picking up a name card

"Noah Liam Michael Flynn" he said as the nurse wrote it on the card

"How long does he need to stay down here for?"

The nurse checked his oxygen and vitals "Well everything seems normal here so little Noah could probably go up and join Mum in her room" the nurse smiled at Mike

"Can I carry him up?" Mike asked hopeful

"Sure, just let me grab a crib" she said grabbing a clean crib and putting clean linen in and Noah's name card at the end of it.

Kate was resting her eyes when she heard voices entering her room, Mike came around the corner holding Noah in his arms

"I brought someone to say Hello" he said making his way to Kate, while the nurse places the crib next to the bed

"Noah?" Kate said softly as Mike placed this tiny baby in Kate's arms

"Hi Noah, It's your Mummy" she saide stroking his face softly

"He's so beautiful" Kate said as tears fell down her face

The nurse left leaving Mike and Kate alone with Noah, she would be back later to show Kate how to breastfeed Noah.

"You did a good job McGregor" Mike smiled as he kissed Kate's head

"Your not to bad yourself Flynn" Kate winked at him

"He's got your eyes" Kate said as Noah began to open his eyes and look up at his parents.

Mike couldn't believe it he had everything he could ever imagine getting, he had Kate and they had a Son together. All that was left was too marry the love of his life and begin a life with her.

But first he had to deal with Maxine!

**Found out in the next Chapter what Mike does to get Maxine out of the way, and Liam shows up to meet his Nephew. The crew also come to see Kate. **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Kate had been in hospital for a 2 weeks now, and she was really wanting to go home. The nurse said she could go home in a couple of days once they knew Noah wouldn't need monitoring anymore.

Noah was growing stronger everyday he began to look more and more like his parents everyday, he started to slowly grow hair and it was blonde like Kates. Mike and Kate fell in love with him more and more everyday.

The crew visited last week, Nikki was super excited to finally get to meet her Nephew she brought a giant teddy bear for him, Kate asked her to be honorary GodMother.

They were all excited to hear that Mike and Kate were finally engaged. Nikki knew there was something going on between Mike and Kate before they even acted on things. She had a sense for those sort of things. (Hahah)

Kate had just put Noah to sleep when she heard a familiar voice in the corridor outside her room

"Katie?" the voice said as they entered her room

"Liam, it's good to see you!" she said getting out of bed giving him a hug

"Well, when I heard I was finally! a uncle I just had to come meet the little guy" he said as he walked over to get a look at Noah

Mike made his way out of the bathroom when he heard Kate talking to someone "Hey Kate, who you talking too" he said looking up noticing Liam "Liam, hi"

"Mike" he said shaking his hand "Nice of you to tell me you knocked my little sister up, anything else I need to know?"

"Well..." Kate said as Mike sat on the end of her bed

She pulled her hand out from under the cover and showed it to Liam, on her left ring finger was a beautiful engagement ring. Liam was lost for words.

"Does Mum and Dad know?" he asked grabbing her hand to look at the ring

"I haven't had a chance to twlltell them their grandparents let alone I'm engaged" Kate said taking her hand back

"Katie... You know how Mum's going to react" he said taking a seat in the chair

"Yeah I know... But it's not a big deal"

Mike arose from the bed "I think I'll go home and continue with that Crib" he said as he gave Kate a quick kiss, Liam coughing breaking them apart

"I'll see you later" she said as he made his way towards the door

He turned briefly a mouthed the words 'I love you' as he left.

Mike having left Liam decided to speak "So I go away for 10months and I come back an your getting engaged and had a baby, the last time I was hear you and Mike weren't even talking"

"It's complicated.." Kate said not looking at Liam

"You know your going to have to let Mum and Dad know eventually" he said getting up and making his way over to look at Noah

"I was hoping to wing it" she joked

"You know there going to find out sooner or later, especially if you show up at the next family get together with a man and a baby"

"I'll call them later.. Do you want a hold?" Kate said as she got out of bed and lifted Noah up and slowly placed him in his Uncle's arms.

Liam took a seat in the chair, slowly rocking Noah in his arms "What's his name?" he asked looking up at Kate who had taken a seat back on the bed.

"His name is Noah. Noah Liam Michael Flynn" she smiled at her brother

"Hi Noah, I'm your Uncle Liam" he said softly kissing Noah's head.

It was around 5pm when Liam left, Mike had texted and said the Crib took longer than expected and he wouldn't be able to make it back tonight, Kate replied telling him that she would survive one night without him.

When the Nurse came in just after dinner to check on Kate and Noah she said that everything was fine and Kate could go home tomorrow afternoon, as long as she promised to rest.

Kate couldn't wait to go home, after being cooped up in a Hospital room for nearly a month she was ready to sleep in her own bed next to Mike.

**The next day**

Mike arrived at the hospital just after lunch, Kate was already sitting on the bed with her bags packed

"Looks like you've been ready for awhile" Mike said making his way in

"Only since 9am this morning" she smiled as she gave him a kiss

"Well if you've got everything you just need to sign the discharge papers and then we can go" he smiled picking up her bags

"Right lets go then" she smiled picking up Noah out of his bed

Mike pulled into the driveway just as Noah woke up from his nap, Kate picked Noah up as Mike grabbed the bags. Kate smiled as they entered their house, it was so good to be home.

"Come on I want to show you what I worked on while you were at Sea" Mike said walking towards the bedroom closet to theirs

Kate was overwhelmed with joy when Mike opened the door, in the corner of the room was a beautiful Baby Crib and the wall was painted with a Mural of the Beach, there was also a little clouds near the trimmings.

"It's beautiful!" Kate said touching Mike's arm as a tear fell down her face

"I'm glad you like it" Mike said pulling her into a side hug and kissing her forehead

"Listen, I need to head to NAVCOM for a meeting but how about if I bring some Chinese home for Dinner when I'm finished"

"Sounds good" Kate said smiling at him

"I won't be long" he said giving her a kiss before he left to go to NAVCOM

Kate fed Noah and then burped him she put him in his crib and decided to take a quick nap before Mike returned home from NAVCOM.

Mike had made a meeting with Maxine earlier that day to discuss what happened with Kate. And boy was she in for a surprise because Mike had a few things to say to her.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Mike made his way into NAVCOM ready to confront Maxine about what she had done. He knew the only way he'd be able to get time alone with her would be to make a meeting.

He arrived at Maxine's door and knocked loudly he heard a faint 'come in' as he entered. He sat across from Maxine at her desk.

"So Mike, what can I do for you?" Maxine asked in her friendly manner

"I want you to leave Kate alone" Mike said harshly

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"I don't know what your on about Mike, what has brought this up?"

"I spoke to Nikki, she told me that she spoke to you about Kate when she was injured, Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know what your on about Mike" Maxine said crossing her arms over her chest

"You need to backoff ok! Kate and I are together and your going to have to deal with that" Mike said pointing his finger at her

"She's using you Mike.. Using you to get up the career ladder"

"Kate has never EVER used me"

"You know the baby's not even yours how could it be you ended thhis before you went on Hammersley"

"Seriously, your bringing my new born Son into this!"

"She's lying Mike, can't you see that!" Maxine said slamming her hands on the table

"No Maxine, you need to stop this!"

"Your too good for her Mike, You deserve better than trash like her"

"Don't you ever talk about Kate that way. You need to grow up Maxine, my life isn't some game you can play with"

"Mike we had something together your my Bestfriend, what makes you think Kate actually loves you?"

"Kate and I are engaged" Mike blurted out

"What?!"

"We're getting married Maxine and if you can't deal with that, then this friendship is over" Mike said arising from his chair

"Mike you don't mean that!" Maxine said getting up and making her way to Mike

"Yes I do Maxine either you be happy for Kate and I or I don't want you in my life" he said as he reached for the door handle

"Mike don't do this, I love you" Maxine blurted out, making Mike turn on his heel to face her

"What?"

"I love you Mike I always have ever since that night we spent together. If you leave Kate we can finally be together" Maxine said placing her hand on his chest

"I will never love you like that Maxine, I'm in love with Kate" Mike said as he grabbed Maxine's hands to push her way

"Please Mike..." she said as she reached in and kissed him

Mike was surprised and didn't know how to act he immediately pushed her away "You need help Maxine. I'm done here" he said turning and walking out her office, back to his car, back to Kate.

Kate awoke from her nap when she heard the front door slam, she made her way to the kitchen closing Noah's door on her way so he wouldn't wake up.

"Mike? What's happened?" she asked looking at a angry and upset Mike

"I confronted Maxine" he said pacing back and forth

"You what?" Kate asked watching him pace

"I told her to leave you alone, I told her our friendship is done if she didn't leave you alone"

"And how did she take it?" Kate asked placing a hand on his arm

He stopped pacing as Kate touched his arm "She kissed me.."

"What?" Kate asked shocked

"I told her that you and I were engaged and if she couldn't be happy I didn't want her in my life and then I went to leave. She told me she loved me and then she kissed me"

"Right.." Kate said taking a seat at the kitchen table

"Kate.. You need to know I pushed her away. I want to be with you.." he said bending down in front of her he places his head on her lap

"Say something..." he asked looking up at her

"I... I always knew she was up to something" Kate finally said

"I love you Kate, I want you!" he said gripping his hands in hers

"It's fine Mike, I believe you" Kate said pushing her hahand through his hair

"I do have one question though.."

"What's that?" Mike asked looking up at her afraid of what she was going to say

"I thought you were bringing dinner home" she laughed teasing him

"Sorry, I can go out and get something" he said standing up

"It's fine Mike, I'm sure there's something in the fridge" Kate smiled as she arose from her chair looking at Mike

"Come here.." Mike said reaching for her hand and pulling her into an embrace

"I love you Katie" Mike said looking down at her as he kissed her lips softly

As Mike pulled away Kate leant in and kissed him again this time more Passionately "I think Dinner can wait.." Kate said as she interlocked her fingers in his she leaned in for another kiss.

Mike pulled Kate to him as he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom, lips never leaving one anothers.

**Next Chapter I'll probably skip forward to Noah turning 1 and Mike and Kate getting married, also how is her parents going to react when Kate invites them to the wedding? Will they be upset that they weren't told Kate was getting married when they met their grandson when he was 2 months? She didn't want to tell them as her Mother was upset she had a baby out of wedlock...**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

She couldn't believe it her little man was turning One today. Where did the time go, it only felt like yesterday that he was a baby and saying his first word which was of course 'Boat'. Seemed like a perfect fit considering his Mother was the CO of Hammersley.

It had been a tuff year, tears were shed and there was the occasional fight. But nothing Kate and Mike couldn't get through.Mike quite enjoyed fighting with Kate especially when they had the makeup Sex afterwards.

Maxine had left NAVCOM quit after her argument with Mike guess she couldn't be happy for him and Kate.Mike kept in ccontact with Ryan and Kate and Mike had him every second week, he had his own bedroom at their house and Noah loved having his big brother around. Mike tried to be civil with Maxine for Ryan's sake.

Kate was in the bedroom wrapping Noah's final birthday present when Mike came in

"Good morning Gorgeous" he said as he leat down to her spot on the ground to give her a kiss

"Where's Noah?" Kate asked putting the last bit of sticky tape on

"He's in the lounge eating toast with Ryan their watching Thomas" Mike said laughing

"What?" Kate asked as she got up off the ground to look at her handy work

"You know it would have been easier to put it in a bag" Mike said gripping her round the waist

"Yeah I know but I was already half way through when I thought of that" Kate laughed

"It looks good but it won't last long" Mike chuckled

"It's the thought that counts" Kate shrugged her shoulders

Mike smiled at her as he pulled her close hands still around her waist. He leant down and kissed her "Mike.. We don't have (kiss) time, I need to have a shower (kiss) and the party starts in 20mins"

"The boys are occupied by Thomas (kisses her) and the party doesn't start for another hour actually" Mike said pinning her against the wall

Mike began to trace his hands over every curve of Kate's body, he moved her hair to one side and began kissing from her neck upwards to her mouth, their lips met in a fiery kiss Kate wrapped her arms around Mike's neck as he lifted his arms under her butocks and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around Mike's waist as he carried her to the bathroom lips never leaving one anothers.

Kate exited the bathroom first when she heard the doorbell quickly getting dressed into a floral dress she clipped her wet hair back as she made her way to the door.

"Ryan honey, can you turn that off and put your dishes in the sink please?" Kate said as she opened the door

"Yep" Ryan answered taking his plate to the kitchen

"Kate! Why is your hair wet" Nikki said as she pulled her friend into a hug

"Nik, you know the party doesn't start for another 20 minutes" Kate said pulling away from the hug to let Nikki come inside.

Kate shut the door behind her and followed her to the living room.

Mike made his way into the lounge once he had gotten dressed, "Hi Nik" he said smiling at her

"Hi Mike" Nikki noticed Mike's wet hair and she smirked as she exchanged glances between her and Mike "Did I interrupt something?" Nav asked trying to hide her smile

"No nothing" Kate said knowing she had caught on "Come on you can help me set the snack table up" Kate smiled dragging Nikki out the back

"Come on you two, lets get you dressed" Mike said picking Noah up and taking him towards his bedroom, Ryan folowing behind.

Kate and Nikki were out the back setting up the snacks and drinks when Nikki looked up at Kate

"Have you told him yet?"

"No, I haven't had the chance yet"

"So what I interrupted this morning wasn't celebrating the news?" Nikki laughed

"No Nik, it wasn't" Kate laughed

"Why don't you tell him today?" Nikki asked placing the last lot of food on the table

"Today is Noah's special day, I'll tell him when the time is right" Kate smiled as she put the paper cups and plates down

"Kate.. You found out a week ago, surely Mike would love the idea of another mini you running around here" Nikki said not noticing Mike standing in the doorway

"Oh... I think he may already know" Nik said looking at Kate

"Why do you say that?" Kate asked confused, Nikki pointed to the doorway where Mike was standing

"Mike..." Kate said softly

Nikki made her way inside to play with the boys while Kate spoke to Mike.

"Is it true?" Mike asked making his way towards her

"Yes... I found out last week, Nikki was with me" she said

"Your Pregnant?! How far along?" Mike said softly

"3 months" Kate answered trying to read Mike's face for any reaction

What Mike did next she wasn't expecting he picked her up and swung her around, Mike put her back down and looked up at the sky "We're going to have another baby!" he yelled at the top of his lungs

"Surprise" Kate said as he picked her up again and hugged her tightly.

Mike made his way back inside a few minutes later when he heard the doorbell "I take it by that scream, things went well?" Nikki asked coming back outside carrying Noah

"Yeah, thanks" Kate said softly nudging Nikki.

"Wanna go to Mummy" Nik said to Noah and he giggled

"Mum, Mum, Mum" he said as Nikki handed him over to Kate

"Hey little man" she said kissing his cheek as she took him

It was just after 1pm when all the guest arrived for Noah's 1st Birthday party. Swaine came with Sally and Chloe, 2Dad's and Bird, and of Course Kate's Mother and Father, Liam was in Adelaide for a conference and Dutchy couldn't make it.

Noah got lots of presents he loved playing with the wrapping paper more than the actual toys he got. Noah, Ryan and Chloe were playing outside.

Kate was inside getting the cake ready when she heard her Mother's voice

"Katherine.."

"Hi Mum" she said as her Mother embraced her in a hug

"Your looking pail and skinny, are you feeling ok?" she asked touching Kate's forehead

"I'm fine Mum, honestly" she said reaching for her Mother's hand to move it off her forehead

Her Mum grabbed her hand and held onto it noticing a very large engagement ring

"When did this happen?" she asked upset

"Ah.. The day Noah was born" Kate said with a little smirk

"Don't smirk at me Katherine, when were you planning on telling us this?"

"When the wedding day came?" Kate joked trying to lighten the mood

"First you have a baby out of wedlock and now your getting married" her Mother said with a serious look

"Your never going to let me live that down are you? How would you feel about getting another grandchild?"

"Oh don't tell me..." her Mother said putting a hand over her face

"Surprise" Kate said trying to lighten the mood

"When is the wedding?" her Mother asked

"2 weeks.." Kate said softly

"Seriously were you ever going to tell your Father and I?"

"Mum it's my life ok, Can you just be the loving Mother and Grandmother and please not judge me?" Kate pleaded with her

"Ok.. I'm sorry Katherine" she said pulling her into a hug

Mike walked in accidentally interrupting Kate and her Mother in an embrace "Kate.. Oh sorry" he said as they pulled away from the hug

"No it's ok Michael, Katherine and I were done" her Mother said kissing her daughters cheek and making her way back outside

"Michael? My mother only calls me that when I'm in trouble" Mike joked as he made his way over to Kate

"Sorry, Mum doesn't beleive in Nicknames still calls me Katherine even after the amount of times she's heard people call me Kate"

"Well Kate, the kids are hanging out for that Cake" he said coming up behind her and resting his head on her shoulder, placing his hands on her abdomen

"It's ready" she said moving her head slightly so she could kiss Mike's cheek

"Come on let's go" she said smiling at him as he picked up the cake

They made there way outside and started to sing 'Happy Birthday' everyone else joined in as Mike placed the cake on the table and picked up Noah "Happy Birthday little man" he said as Noh blew out his candle.

Kate sat on the porch with Nikki later that night watching Mike play trucks with Noah and Ryan everyone else had gone home.

"Your really lucky you know Kate" Nikki said smiling at her

"I sure am" Kate said looking on at a laughing Noah and Wide grined Mike as they played.

Kate couldn't believe in less than 2 weeks she would get to call this amazing man not only the father of her children but her Husband.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**So this Chapter will be the day of Mike and Kate's wedding, I'm not sure if it will be my last Chapter or not but I do hope your enjoying my Fanfic!**

Kate was looking at her reflection in the mirror when she thought back to her time at ADFA, Mike had left her no explanation and she was graduating top of her class.If you had asked her where she saw herself in 10years she never would have imagined it being here, about to Marry the love of her life, with a one year old son and another baby on the way.

"Katherine you look beautiful" her Mother said entering and interrupting Kate's thoughts

"You really think so?" she said turning around

"Beyond beautiful Kate" he Father said kissing her cheek

"You ready?" he Father asked smiling at her

"I've been ready for years" she smiled as she walked with her Father from the back room to the front of the church

Mike was waiting at the end of the church for Kate, he was nervous and excited he'd be finally marrying the love of his life. After ADFA he never thought him and Kate would give things another chance.

The music started to play and he turned to look at the entrance of the church, he began to tear up as he saw a beautiful Kate walking towards him. As she slowly approached he reached out his hand to take hers, Kate grabbed his hand as she took the final steps towards the alter.

"You look amazing" Mike whispered

"You don't scrub up to bad yourself" she smiled at him

"We're here today to bring this man and women together as one" the Priest began saying "It has been a long and tuff road for Mike and Kate but today they are declaring their love for each other in front of friends and family with the exchange of rings, I believe Kate and Mike have written there own vows, Mike you may begin" he said gesturing for Mike to start

"Kate I have loved you since the first moment I saw you.To me you have always been the one I wanted to spend my life with. I vow to make you happy, to make you laugh, to cherish you, and to always be there for you.You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me.You make me want to be a better man for not only you but our childern, You are my best friend and one true love." Mike said with tears falling down his cheeks

The priest motioned his hand for Kate to go

"Mike you have made me feel more loved than I ever thought possible, Today I give you all that I am and all that I have. It has always been you, I choose you today and everyday for the rest of our lives. You are my once in a lifetime, you have given me our beautiful children and for that I'm thankful. I promise to love you, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals. We may not have had aan easy road getting here but we made it. I'll love you for the rest of our lives" Kate said tears streeming down her face

"Mike do you take Kate as your lawful Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

"I do"

"Kate do you take Mike as your lawful Husband to have and to hold from this day forward?"

"I do"

Swaine handed Mike and Kate the rings,

"Kate I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit" Mike said sliding the ring onto Kate's finger

"Mike I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit" Kate said as she slid the ring onto Mike's finger

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride"

Mike lifted up Kate's vail and leaned in kissing her passionately, there were roars and cheers from everyone, they smiled against each others lips as they heard a wolf whistle, of course it was 2Dad's.

They walked down the aisle hand in hand they made their way to the limo waiting out front, they would meet everyone else at the reception dinner.

"So how does it feel Mrs Flynn?" Mike said pulling her close when they were in the privacy of the limo

"Feels extraordinary Mr Flynn" she smiled as he kissed her passionately.

Arriving at the reception dinner an hour later Mike and Kate were more loved up than ever, Mike couldn't keep his hands to himself. Noah spent most of the night in the company of his Grandmother so his newly married parents could spend some alone time together.

Mike and Kate had their first dance as a Married Couple to 'You are the Reason' by Calum Scott their favorite song. It was a beautiful night. Mike and Kate went to Bora Bora for their Honeymoon and Noah stayed with Kate's parents until they returned 2 weeks later.

**6 Month's Later**

Kate had gone into Labour the night before she was due, at least this time it was smooth sailing, Kate was in Labour for 12h and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl they named her 'Lisa Elizabeth Flynn' she was perfect and Kate was finally glad to have her little girl.

Noah was excited to become a big brother even though even if their was only a year difference between them. Kate's mother was with her through the whole Labour so was Mike, he even stuck around when Kate started swearing and blaming him for it being his fault.

Mike couldn't be more happier to finally have their little girl here and to make their family of 3 a family of 4.

**So this is it everyone my Final Chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed it! I hope you stick around as I'm currently thinking of writing a sequel for this but may not be a happy ending. So stay tuned!! Thank you all for the dedicated people who stayed and reviewed when they would read a new Chapter I appreciate you all!**

**Stay tuned for the Sequel!!!**

**Lots of Love Sarbear98 Blue heelers fan**


End file.
